Calendrier de l'Avent
by Alfgard
Summary: Harry reçoit un cadeau, des cadeaux, vingt-quatre en fait mais un seul compte : l'amour !


_Cette Fan-fiction est le résultat d'un Concours de Noël ! _

_Voldemort était mort et le monde des sorciers était en paix. Il avait été décidé que tous les élèves de l'école de sorciers de Poudlard redoubleraient leur année. En effet, cette année d'éducation sous la tutelle du Mage Noir avait été par trop chaotique et discriminatoire pour avoir été fructueuse dans la vie scolaire des élèves. Il y eut donc en cette année 1998-1999, deux promotions de première année et ce décalage jouerait pendant 7 ans. Il avait fallut trouver des logements pour des élèves supplémentaires. Rien que la magie ne pouvait résoudre._

* * *

**30 novembre 1998 (lundi)**

_La fin de l'année approchait et les premiers préparatifs de Noël commençaient à transformer Poudlard en petite ruche. Les élèves discutaient allègrement de leurs vacances et des cadeaux à offrir et à recevoir. Ils papotaient tous très gaiement quand l'heure du courrier arriva. Des rapaces nocturnes de toutes sortes entrèrent dans la grande salle dans un bruissement d'ailes assourdissant. Un hibou grand-duc déposa un grand colis devant Harry Potter. Tout le monde était envieux. Le colis était enveloppé dans un papier doré agrémenté de rubans rouges. Ses amis Ron et Hermione qui formaient un couple depuis leur recherche des horcruxes scrutèrent Harry qu'ils trouvaient bien méfiant._

- Allez Harry, ouvre-le !_Intervint Ron_.

- Enfin, Ron et si c'était un colis piégé par un mangemort ? _Répondit Hermione_.

- Elle a raison ! _Dit Ginny_.

- Cette dernière regardait avec envie, non pas le colis mais Harry avec qui elle avait tenté de se remettre depuis la mort du Mage Noir.

- Hermione, toi qui connais les sorts de détection, vas-y, vérifies ! _Reprit Ron_.

- Ok, ok ! _Céda t'elle en faisant tournoyer sa baguette au-dessus du colis_.

_Une fumée blanche apparut démontrant ainsi qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Dès lors, Harry, qui était resté silencieux et taciturne comme il l'était depuis des mois, déballa son cadeau. De toute cet étalage de papier doré surgit un immense cadre rouge foncé cérusé d'or. A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir vingt quatre petits tiroirs rouges aux poignées dorées._

- Ouaaah, Harry, c'est un calendrier de l'Avent "magique" ! _S'exclama Seamus_.

- Un quoi ? _Dit enfin Harry_.

- Et bien… _Intervient à nouveau Hermione_. C'est comme un calendrier de l'Avent moldu, tu ouvres un tiroir par jour avec des petits cadeaux. Sauf que dans celui-ci, les cadeaux peuvent s'agrandir ou être vivants, enfin tout ce que peut permettre la magie. C'est très beau et très cher, Harry ! Ce sont toujours des commandes.

- Les calendriers de l'Avent "magiques" viennent tous de chez le sorcier autrichien Gerhald Schultz ! _S'extasia Ron_. En plus, si tu es tenté de les ouvrir à l'avance, un sort t'en empêches et personne d'autre que toi ne peut les ouvrir !

- Qui t'as envoyé cela ? _Reprit Hermione_.

- Je ne sais pas ! Il n'y a pas de carte.

_Ils se mirent tous à chercher quand Ginny s'exclama._

- Derrière le calendrier, Harry.

_Ce dernier retourna le cadre et trouva une toute petite enveloppe dorée. Il en sortit un bristol recouvert d'une écriture argentée fine et élégante. Le cœur de Harry fait un bond. C'est une déclaration d'amour._

**Pour Harry Potter,**

**Je t'aime. Je t'aime en secret depuis sept longues années. Cette année de redoublement y ajoute une huitième.**

**Je te vois, je te regarde, je te dévisage, je te scrute, je t'admire chaque jour.**

**Plus je t'aime, plus je t'appartiens. Plus mon cœur s'encage pour n'être qu'à toi, plus je souffre.**

**Je suis la plus heureuse des personnes car j'ai la chance de t'aimer mais je suis aussi la plus malheureuse car je suis un homme et que tu es hétéro.(1)**

**Chaque jour, ce Calendrier te donnera des preuves de mon amour. Le dernier te donnera le choix de me donner une chance ou non.**

**Mon amour, mon ange, mon aimé, JE T'AIME.**

**E.T.**

_Harry laissa retomber sur la table sa main contenant la carte. Il avait l'air hébété. Hermione, inquiète, s'empara du mot. Elle le lit puis le passa à Ron qui était tout aussi étonné que son ami. Ginny, qui lut elle aussi, sentit une pointe de jalousie s'insérer dans son cœur. Une des raisons pour laquelle Harry l'avait laissé tomber était qu'il s'était aperçu être plutôt bi voir gay. Il lui avait annoncé à la rentrée qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Elle se dit que si quelqu'un pouvait autant l'aimer et le lui prouver d'une si belle façon, Harry risquait de tomber amoureux de son galant secret._

- Bon, et bien, c'est un "sacré" calendrier que l'on t'a offert là !_Dit Ron_.

- Oui, il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer ! _Sourit Hermione._

- J'aimerais savoir qui il est ! _S'inquiéta Harry_.

- Il y a peu choix, il est forcément de la même année que nous sans compter qu'il faut éliminer ceux qui sont morts ou qui n'ont pas reprit leur scolarité. Cela te laisse tout au plus une quinzaine de personnes.

- Lesquelles ? _Demanda Harry_.

- Chez Gryffondor : il y a Ron…

- Ah non, ce n'est pas moi, je suis hétéro et je t'aime Hermione.

- Bon et bien, chez Gryffondor, moins Ron, il reste Neville, Dean et Seamus, chez Serdaigle : Terry Boot, Michaël Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle et Anthony Goldstein, chez Poufsouffle : Justin Finch-Fletchley et Wayne Hopkins et chez Serpentard…

- NON pas un serpentard !_Cria Harry_

- Pourquoi non ? _S'étonna Hermione_

- Parce que c'est trop romantique, parce qu'ils me détestent et que je le leur rends bien.

- On ne sait jamais, Harry, tu serais surpris ! Je disais, chez Serpentard : il y a Goyle, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini ET…

- Oh non Hermione…

- ET... Drago Malefoy.

- Beurkkkkk ! _S'exclamèrent l'ensemble des gryffondors qui écoutaient ou participaient à la conversation_.

_Ils se retournèrent tous sur le prince des Serpentards. Celui-ci surprit leur mouvement et sous leur regard inquisiteur, il leva un sourcil à la fois ironique et interrogateur accompagné d'un sourire moqueur._

- Non, ce n'est pas lui ! Il a l'air de tout sauf d'être enamouré. _Soupira Harry l'air déçu_.

_Surpris par sa réaction, ses amis le dévisagèrent à son tour. Harry mit son cadeau de côté et se remit à manger. Pour les autres, il était clair que le sujet était clos._

* * *

**1er décembre 1998 (mardi)**

_Il était 7 h 00. Harry avait du mal à émerger. Ses compagnons de chambrée venait de le réveiller en fanfare pour qu'il ouvre le premier tiroir du Calendrier. Hermione et Ginny étaient présentes. Il se leva en ronchonnant et se dirigea vers le mur où ses amis de chambrée avaient accroché son Calendrier. Le tiroir n° 1 était illuminé et attendait, apparemment, que son propriétaire l'ouvre. Harry s'exécuta. Il mit la main dans le petit tiroir et en sortit un pendentif avec un cœur en émeraude d'où irradiait une lumière dorée._

- Mets le, Harry ! _Dit Hermione._

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir si c'est bien ce que je crois !

_Harry mit alors le pendentif qui se mit alors à passer par plusieurs couleurs soit le bleu, le noir, le transparent et enfin le rouge pour revenir au vert._

- C'est un "cœur-gardien" ! C'est TRES RARE ! Une partie du cœur de la personne y est enchâssée.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Cela représente le cœur de ton amoureux secret. Le vert montre qu'il est plein d'espoir et que s'il irradie c'est parce qu'il sait que tu vas ouvrir ce tiroir et cela le rend heureux. S'il devient bleu, c'est que tu lui a brisé le cœur, que tu l'as rendu malheureux mais qu'il t'aime toujours. S'il devient noir c'est que tu lui as ôté tout espoir d'être aimé, c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver. S'il devient un diamant le plus pur, c'est qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il est heureux avec. S'il devient rouge et qu'il brille même la nuit, c'est que votre amour est partagé.

- Ouaah, Harry, tu imagines, il doit drôlement t'aimer. _Intervint Neville_.

_L'intervention de ce dernier le fit mettre dans la liste des "potentiellement à éliminer" de Hermione. Quant à Harry, il resta rêveur et personne n'arriva à le sortir de cet état de grâce de la journée même quand il croisa le regard goguenard de Drago Malefoy. Tout le monde souriait de son air béat et bienheureux. On lui enviait cet amoureux secret._

* * *

**2 décembre 1998 (mercredi)**

_On réveilla à nouveau Harry à la même heure que la veille._

- Eh, vous vous moquez de moi, les mecs !

- Non, on veut voir la suite !

_Comme la veille, il se dirigea vers le calendrier où il ouvrit le 2ème tiroir. Il sursauta en entendant un couinement. Il ouvrit la main et vit une femme miniature. Cela lui rappela le dragon miniature qu'il avait tiré au sort au tournoi des trois sorciers. Il dévisagea attentivement la femme miniature et se mit à blêmir. Puis, les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage._

- Harry ?_Demanda Ron_.

- Harry, qui est-ce ?_Chuchota Hermione_.

- Tu ne la reconnais pas ?_Renifla Harry_. C'est ma mère !

- Oh ! _S'exclama Ginny en voyant Lily envoyer des bisous à Harry_. C'est trop mignon !

_Encore une fois, Harry prit de court ne répondit à personne et contempla affectueusement le petit personnage qui ne le quitta pas de la journée. Au petit-déjeuner, il vit un froncement de sourcils de la part de Malefoy mais s'en désintéressa._

* * *

**Les 3, 4 et 5 décembre 1998 (jeudi, vendredi et samedi)**

_Ses amis avaient prit la coutume de venir réveiller le vainqueur de Voldemort pour le voir ouvrir ses tiroirs. Les n° 3, 4 et 5 laissèrent surgir des figurines animées de James Potter, Sirius Black, et Remus Lupin. A chaque fois, le cœur de Harry avait à la fois l'impression de se briser et de jubiler. Son amoureux secret connaissait les personnes qui lui manquaient. De plus, à chaque nouvelle figurine était adjoint un poème d'amour. Harry commençait à se laisser gagner par cette affection que lui donnait "E.T." ! Il ne fit pas attention à la moquerie acerbe et étonnante de Drago : "Dis moi, Potter, ton amoureux doit être un moldu, E.T., chez eux cela ne veut pas dire **E**xtra-**T**errestre ?"._

__

* * *

**Le 6 décembre 1998 (dimanche)**

_On était peut être un dimanche mais Harry se leva quand même assez tôt. Tout excité qu'il était par ce nouveau tiroir. Ses camarades grognèrent au bruit qu'il fit. Ils se levèrent néanmoins. Harry était fébrile et se demandait qu'avait bien pu inventer son amoureux._

- Alors, Harry, dépêche-toi ! _Insistèrent Dean et Seamus qu'il avait éliminés de sa liste car ils avaient avoué qu'ils étaient "ensemble"._

_Un mini-parchemin fut sorti du tiroir n° 6. Des paillettes dorées voletèrent autour et il s'agrandit. Harry en lut le message._

**Mon bel amour**

**Je connais tous tes chagrins et j'en ai fait les miens.**

**Elle te manque beaucoup je le sais.**

**Pose ta baguette sur ce sceau et tu verras apparaître un de ses cousines qui vivra aussi pour te servir.**

**E.T.**

_Harry s'exécuta et rien ne se passa. Sauf qu'un bruit de tapotements furieux se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Il se précipita pour l'ouvrir et vit apparaître une magnifique chouette blanche qui piailla et lui tendit un message._

**Mon bel amour**

**Appelles-là comme il te convient mais j'aimerais bien  
que tu la nommes en pensant à moi : Neige.**

**Au prochain tiroir.**

**E.T.**

_Harry se retourna vers ses amis les larmes aux yeux._

- Je pourrais tomber amoureux d'un homme comme lui.

_Il s'empressa de prendre sa cape d'hiver et de partir dehors pour faire voler Neige comme il le faisait avec Hedwige. De loin, il vit une silhouette serpentarde bien connue._

* * *

**Le 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 et 12 décembre 1998 (du lundi au samedi)**

_Chacun de ces jours virent surgir des magnificences que Harry et ses amis ne pouvaient qu'admirer avec sincérité. Comme pour les autres, un poème accompagna à chaque fois le dernier balai à la mode, un abonnement à vie pour tous les matchs de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne, et des stages d'une semaine pour jouer dans chaque équipe internationale de Quidditch. Il reçut aussi son poids en chocogrenouilles, une maquette du Poudlard Express et une autre du château de Poudlard. L'histoire de ces cadeaux avait fait le tour et plus personne n'ignorait que Harry Potter était en passe de trouver le grand amour. Malefoy et sa bande ricanèrent que l'**E**xacerbant **T**aré avait réuni ses derniers sous pour lui offrir de si minables cadeaux._

* * *

**Le 13 décembre 1998 (dimanche)**

_Ce jour-là, Harry fut moins pressé que les autres jours. Il s'était couché tard car avec ses amis, ils avaient "joué" avec la maquette du château et avaient découvert que même à l'intérieur, c'était une copie quasi-conforme. Ils avaient été émerveillés et s'étaient amusés à y faire circuler les miniatures des maraudeurs qui s'étaient adaptées au même format. Il se mit à bailler et à se détendre dans tous les sens avant de poser les pieds sur le sol froid. Comme les tiroirs du dimanche étaient les plus sentimentaux, il trembla un peu avant d'ouvrir celui-ci. Il trouva un parchemin qui "enveloppait" une petite boite avant d'ouvrir celle-ci, il préféra lire le message._

**Mon bel amour**

**Je veux qu'ils soient encore plus près de toi.**

**D'aucuns te diront que c'est un cadeau pour jeune fille  
mais moi je sais qu'il te plaira et qui ne fera que montrer ton amour pour eux.**

**J'embrasse tes larmes car je sais qu'elles surgissent souvent par la faute de mes cadeaux et je m'en excuse.**

**Soit heureux.**

**E.T.**

_Il sortit alors un bracelet argenté très masculin qui portait néanmoins telles des breloques de très très nombreux et minuscules petits cœurs argentés. Harry le rapprocha de ses yeux et vit qu'ils étaient gravés les noms de chacune des personnes qu'il aimait. Comme l'avait prédit E.T., ses yeux débordèrent de larmes. Hermione et Ginny qui les avaient rejoints firent de même._

- C'est vraiment trop beau !_Renifla Hermione_

- Il est magnifique et ton amoureux secret est sensationnel ! _Soupira Ginny_.

- Il reste encore tant de jours et je "m'inquiète" un peu des cadeaux suivants ! _Répondit Harry_

- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Ron._

- Car plus les jours avancent plus je tombe amoureux de lui !

_Ils regardèrent tous et opinèrent de la tête. Ils s'en étaient rendu compte. Harry était si ému qu'il n'entendit même pas Drago le traiter de "fifille amoureuse" d'un **E**phèbe**T**imbré_

* * *

**Le 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 et 19 décembre 1998 (du lundi au samedi)**

_Ces tiroirs-là furent moins originaux car ce fut à nouveau des figurines animées des personnes décédées qu'il avait aimé. Il y avait Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastore Maugrey, Cedric Diggory et Colin Crivey. Cela lui fit néanmoins plaisir. Il mit aussi ces figurines là dans sa maquette de Poudlard. Il se retint ces jours-là de flanquer un coup de poing à Malefoy qui se moqua de l'**E**coeurant **T**roll sans grande imagination._

* * *

**Le 20 décembre 1998 (dimanche)**

_Harry se réveilla avec une seule pensée : "Je l'aime !". Il était tombé amoureux d'une personne inconnue rien qu'en lisant ses lettres et en ouvrant le calendrier. Il paressa longtemps car ses camarades eux aussi n'avaient nulle envie de se lever. Il finit par repousser ses draps et se précipita vers le calendrier. Il sortit de la case n° 21 un minuscule parchemin qui s'agrandit. Il était d'une longueur inquiétante. Une note y était accrochée._

**Mon bel amour**

**Je sais que nous sommes jeunes, que nous ne sommes pas un couple  
et ne le seront peut être jamais  
mais j'ai pensé que la recette de cette potion pourrait TE servir un jour.**

**Je l'ai dénichée au fin fond d'un magasin sorcier romain.**

**Elle est à toi, fais-en bon usage et tous mes vœux qui que soit le futur père.**

**A bientôt.**

**E.T.**

_Harry reprit le parchemin dont le titre indiquait : "Avatarae per Homo Maternitas"(2), sous titré "Recette pour une grossesse masculine". Il vit que la recette contenait des dizaines d'ingrédients dont certains étaient d'une grande rareté et qu'elle prendrait des mois à être fabriquée. Le jeune homme ne sut pas comment prendre ce cadeau. Son amoureux secret sachant son goût pour les hommes avait souhaité qu'il puisse avoir la famille dont il rêvait. Avait-il utilisé la légilimencie ? Avait-il le don d'empathie ? Toujours est-il que Harry était heureux de pouvoir avoir un jour un enfant ou plusieurs enfants de son sang. Ce cadeau-là resta secret même auprès de ses amis. Il vit pourtant le sourcil franchement interrogatif de Malefoy._

* * *

**Le 21, 22 et 23 décembre 1998 (lundi, mardi et mercredi)**

_Le jour suivant, le tiroir fit sortir une chose aussi encombrante qu'avait pu l'être les maquettes de Poudlard et du Poudlard Express. C'était une immense boite presque un meuble qui contenait TOUS les ingrédients rares utiles à la recette "Avatarae per Homo Maternitas"._

_Et le lendemain, c'était le double de la déclaration, auprès du Ministère de la Magie, de la Fondation Lily Evans pour les Orphelins de Guerre accompagné d'un contrat d'achat d'une maison pour les accueillir. Son soupirant était allé jusqu'à créer un orphelinat._

_Le surlendemain, il trouva une grosse et simple clef d'or avec un mot de son amoureux._

**Mon bel amour**

**Que nous fassions notre vie ensemble ou pas, j'ai décidé de te faire don de la moitié de mes biens qui sont assez incommensurables.**

**Voici donc la clef de mon Manoir, tu en connaîtras l'emplacement le jour où tu connaîtras mon identité.**

**Avec tout mon amour.**

**E.T.**

_Harry se sentait perdre pied face à un amour qui semblait si exclusif et donné avec tant d'abnégation. Il s'était même dit que son amoureux était une "grande âme". Il ne disait plus rien sur les cadeaux de "son aimé" et se trouvait sur un petit nuage._

* * *

**Le 24 décembre 1998 (jeudi)**

_Et voilà, c'était le dernier tiroir. Harry se sentit triste. Il avait adoré chaque preuve d'amour de son galant. Ces vingt-quatre jours l'avaient fait tomber irrémédiablement amoureux. Oh bien sûr, il ne le connaissait pas mais un être si sensible, si poétique méritait tout son amour. Il ouvrit le tiroir n° 24 et y trouva à nouveau une petite boite enveloppée dans un parchemin._

**Mon bel amour**

**J'ai déniché ce morceau d'étoile, nouvelle et dernière preuve de mon amour pour toi.**

**On m'a certifié que cela venait de l'étoile dénommée "Thuban" dans laquelle des anciens grands elfes avaient réussi à "conserver" la lumière de son étoile originelle.**

**Voici donc l'indice qui te permettra de me retrouver en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.**

**Signé l'Ecrin de Thuban.**

**(P.S. : si tu as du mal à trouver qui je suis,  
demande à ta sage et intelligente amie Hermione Granger).**

_La boite laissa échapper un rayon lumineux et magnifique qui éblouit ses camarades. Il la referma._

- Mais c'est quoi "l'Ecrin de Thuban" ? _Demanda Harry_

- On va demander à Hermione ! _Répondit Ron_.

_Ils s'empressèrent de descendre dans la salle commune et apprirent que les filles étaient déjà descendues pour manger. Ils les y trouvèrent. Harry remit le message à Hermione._

- Il faudrait que je relise mes livres de première année d'astronomie mais ils sont chez moi ! _Dit-elle_. On va aller à la bibliothèque !

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas mémorisé cette information ! _Railla tendrement son petit ami_.

_Après leur petit déjeuner, ils se précipitèrent à la bibliothèque où ils trouvèrent portes closes._

- On ne pourra y aller que cette après-midi ! _Soupira Harry_.

_Ils partirent alors s'amuser au Quidditch tous ensemble. Ils furent rejoints par les serpentards contre lesquels ils jouèrent, étrangement, avec plaisir. "C'était incroyable, ils s'amusaient avec des serpentards !". Une séance général de "chatouilles" fut enclenchée par Ron et Blaise qui provoquaient les filles. Les hurlements de rires et les cris des filles emplirent le terrain. Un moment Blaise et Hermione échangèrent un regard après avoir posé un regard sur leurs princes respectifs. Ces derniers avaient échangé de nombreuses chatouilles un peu plus "qu'appuyées". Blaise et Hermione se sourirent d'un air entendu. Ils rentrèrent manger tous ensemble au repas du midi, l'atmosphère était très conviviale et amicale._

_Finalement, Hermione, Ron et Harry purent aller à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à trouver ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'installa auprès de ses ami et petit ami en faisant tomber bruyamment le lourd ouvrage sur la table. Elle ouvrit la page de la table des matières._

- Thuban, Thuban… Ah voilà, page 179.

_Elle tourna plusieurs pages puis se mit à lire._

- Thu-ban, nom masculin, étoile Alpha de la constellation du Dragon. Appelée aussi Alpha Draconis ou Drago Alpha. Oooh ! _Fit-elle en regardant Harry_.

_Ce dernier la regarda puis se mit à passer par plusieurs couleurs, il blêmit, puis il verdit et enfin il se mit à rougir violemment. Ron qui avait suivi leurs échanges de regard sans rien comprendre les interrompit._

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire !

- Ron ! Tu me fais honte !

- Hein ? _Puis il blêmit lui aussi_. Non ! Beurk ! Drago Malefoy ! Sans compter qu'il n'a pas arrêté de se moquer de E.T. !

- Et oui ! Que vas-tu faire, Harry ?

- Je… je ne… sais pas !

- C'est clair ! _Tonna Ron_. Il a voulu te faire une sale blague et cela doit s'arrêter maintenant.

_Hermione ignora l'intervention de son petit ami et posa ses yeux sur le "cœur-gardien" que portait Harry. Ce dernier baissa sa tête pour voir ce que son amie regardait. Le joyau s'était illuminé et était devenu rouge vif._

- Je ne sais pas… NON… je SAIS ce que je vais faire et j'y vais tout de suite.

_Il les laissa là en plan et disparut de la bibliothèque. En fait, on le re vit pas de toute l'après-midi._

_Le soir arriva vite et le Réveillon allait bientôt commencer. Tous les élèves étaient attablés sauf UN. Ron et Hermione dévisageait le visage de Drago. Il cachait malhabilement, pour la première fois, ses multiples inquiétudes. Régulièrement, les amis du Survivant virent le serpentard regarder désespérément la Grande Porte._

_Cette dernière s'ouvrit alors brutalement laissant surgir un Harry Potter particulièrement échevelé et essoufflé par la course qu'il avait l'air d'avoir fait tout le reste de la journée._

_Il se dirigea vers Drago Malefoy, lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière lui d'autorité. Le jeune homme blond ne dit pas un mot ne montra pas un seul signe de sentiments. Il avait la tête baissée. Harry ne marchait pas, il courrait quasiment. Il ne s'arrêta même pas quand il entraîna son "prisonnier" vers la tour d'Astronomie. Une fois arrivés en haut, il continua à lui tourner le dos et contempla la voûte stellaire. Drago fit de même._

- C'était là que tu voulais m'attendre ? Interrompit-il leur receuillement.

- Euh, oui !

- C'est bien toi E.T., l'Ecrin de Thuban ?

- Oui !

- Tu m'aimes depuis si longtemps ?

- Oui ! Depuis que je t'ai vu dans l'atelier de Mme Guipure. C'est pour cela que je t'abreuvais de paroles pour cacher mon trouble.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu étais si mauvais avec moi ?

- Parce que tu as refusé ma main et moi, surtout !

- Tu m'aimais mais tu m'insultais ainsi que mes amis ?

- Je ne pouvais plus te dire tout mon amour ! Pour chaque insulte que je me donnais une flagellation.

- Tu te fouettais ?

- Oui pour le mal que je te faisais. Aussi quand tu m'as jeté le "sectumsempra", j'ai prit cela pour un cadeau de ta part et la justice que tu as rendu pour mes actes.

- Ooooh Drago ! Ah, au fait, j'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour toi.

_Harry sortit une petite boite rouge et la tendit à Drago. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et découvrit un cœur de cristal vert et flamboyant. Drago avait les larmes aux yeux et regarda son "bel amour" avec une tristesse infinie._

- Oh Harry ! Tu ne m'aimes donc pas pour que tu me rendes mon "cœur-gardien" ?

- Si ! _Dit Harry en sortant de sa chemise un "jumeau" de ce même cœur._ Celui que tu tiens ne devrait pas tarder à…

- Devenir rouge ! _Répondit Drago en voyant son cadeau rougeoyer_. Tu m'aimes ! Notre amour est réciproque !

- Oui !

_Drago se jeta dans les bras de Harry et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Il était timide, léger et tendre. Ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient le temps pour inventer d'autres baisers._

* * *

**Le 25 décembre 1998 (vendredi)**

_Ce matin-là, il avait été décidé que le petit-déjeuner durerait tard le temps que les fêtards se réveillent. Il était onze heures quand un couple atypique entra dans la grande salle. A leur cou, deux magnifiques cœurs rouge flamboyant brillaient de mille feux. Leurs amis respectifs les regardèrent en souriant, extatiques. Harry et Drago s'avancèrent vers la table unique où ils étaient attendus_.

- Alors qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit, mes petits chenapans ! _Intervint Blaise_.

- Blaise ! _Crièrent Ginny et Hermione_.

- Ben quoi ?

- Mon cher Blaise, nous avons parlé toute la nuit ! _Répondit Harry_.

- Et il m'a offert le même cœur ! _Soupira d'aise, un Drago très amoureux_.

- Alors c'est décidé, vous êtes ensemble ! _S'inquiéta Ron_.

- OUI ! _Dirent en chœur les amoureux_.

_Avec passion, Harry prit alors les lèvres de Drago puis se retourna vers son meilleur ami._

- Nous nous sommes retrouvés au milieu des étoiles et nos cœurs se sont rejoints.

_Sur ces mots, il embrassa à nouveau son amoureux secret. Il avait vécu le meilleur mois de décembre de sa vie. Il savait, il avait l'intuition que cela le serait tous les ans._

* * *

(1) Pour les connaisseuses, je paraphrase Bernard d'Andigos dans le film "Angélique, marquise des Anges" quand il épouse par procuration Angélique pour Joffrey.

(2) Ce terme latin est assez approximatif mes connaissances de cette langue morte étant anciennes et faibles.


End file.
